


Just by being together

by TheDancingOcelot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I hope someone enjoys reading this as much as liked writing it!, I listened to a song 254 times to write this, Introspection, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Weird writing ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/TheDancingOcelot
Summary: It's scary, sometimes, to think things like that. In the end they will be alright, one of them will make sure of it.





	Just by being together

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo! This is my first superbat work, I didn't write it with any specific actor or portrayal in mind, it's probably ooc because I don't have a grasp good enough on these characters since it's been a long time since I watched the cartoons and I've never got around reading comics of any kind because I can't make sense of them erm.

They're floating above the water of the lake, the breeze is making small waves upon its surface, the moon is high and the heat of summer fill the night with wild sounds.

They rock gently from side to side in rhythm with a song only they can hear, they're almost the same size, but the man holding them afloat is slightly taller and and has more fat between his skin and muscles, the other man fits perfectly inside his arms and has his face hidden on his chest, breathing the warm scent he has associated with the peak of summer, the heat of the sun and lush fields in a synesthesia that he'd scoff at if anyone else had made it. Now it feels just right.

To the south of the lake, far away, the mansion has most of it's lights on, the small pier where one could sit to appreciate the lake is sided by small lanterns, it feels almost magical, it could be, maybe, in another universe.

The bigger man hovers down until their toes dip in the cold water they shudder gently at the feeling, but they're sure they're awake now, dreamscapes can seem very real, but they need to be real now.

Clark supports Bruce's weight with one hand on the small of his back and another under his thighs, he fits himself between them and raises Bruce a bit so he can rest his hands on his shoulders and look at him from a slightly higher perspective, his feet aren't in the water anymore, the blue of his eyes reflected the light beautifully, his dark hair, mussed by Clark's hands dragging through it, contrasting with the skin color of someone that hasn't seen the sun in quite some time.

He has though. Is staring at it right now in the form of this man, this alien that entered his life without asking for permission, without being welcome. He's there, been there since what it seems like forever, probably will be there after he's gone.

Clark is beautiful by human standards. Unnaturally beautiful, maybe. Like the tales of the Fair Folk, sharp cheekbones, strong jaw, unearthly eyes, vivacious, curious, but different from those tales, they're gentle, he's gentle on his whole, it's one of the bases of his character.

Clark's hands are warm on his back and thighs, not uncomfortably so, and the volume of his torso between his legs are welcome, almost like a reassurance. They've been staring at each other for quite a few minutes, not speaking, just measuring and memorizing each other, the moon is making her slow way in the sky, the star are twinkling down on them, been there long before they have, will be there long after they're gone.

“Do think there's an afterlife?”, Bruce asks quietly, afraid to break the moment's spell, when everything seems to be still, except there's life thrumming everywhere if you know where to look. It's not just there, though, there seems to be nothing in the world right now that requires Superman’s attention right then and he's grateful to the universe for these small shared moments.

“I hope so, I’d like to see you again, after we're gone.”, Clark smiles at him gently, the smallest hint of perfect teeth appearing, albeit in his eyes a small flicker of apprehension is present, he blinks and it's gone.

“What if we don't go to the same place in afterlife?”, Bruce, as always, is able to see right through him and voice those fears aloud, maybe they're unfounded but right now it's all they can think about.

“Then I’d find my way to you. I would fight my way to you if necessary.”, his eyes harden just from the thought of being apart and he leans his head to rest it against Bruce's chest, the slow beat of his heart calming him down, making the hairs on his skin stand like as if an electrical current was running throughout his body.

“I would fight my way to find you, too.”, Bruce rests his own head on Clark's and breaths in the clean scent of his hair, his fingers massage little figure eights on his neck.

“I’d like to take you somewhere that you didn't have to worry about fighting crime, and where you wouldn't get injured but I know that then you wouldn't be happy.”, Clark sighs and presses a kiss over Bruce's heart.

“I guess I could be happy in such a setting, maybe in some other life. In this one it just doesn't look right.”, his heartbeat continues on the same steady slow pace, the moon is almost in the middle of the sky by now.

“I understand you.” Clark leans back, and blinks owlishly at Bruce, “Maybe we should solve this just by being together and kissing like real people do.”

Bruce smirks at the quote but indulges him pressing a tender kiss to his lips, Clark buries his hand back in Bruce's hair and deepens the kiss, their tongues press gently against each other and Bruce gets away first, nipping on Clark's firm lips carefully.

“Maybe we should move this inside?”, he whispers through a soft blush and Clark nods before taking off en route to the balcony of the master bedroom in the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you like it?


End file.
